


byakuya bodyswap au

by mius_imagination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Masturbation, SMUYT LOLZIES, Smut, i think this is kinky??, nsfw FUCK, um... bsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mius_imagination/pseuds/mius_imagination
Summary: exactly what the title says yall, a byakuya bodyswap au
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	byakuya bodyswap au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself.).



HEY HEY HEY OKAY OKAY SO: i decided to start a small lil series of bodyswap aus!! i’ll probs be doing one of characters from every game, and they will probably all contain smut, so pls beware!! also i did afab reader bc. yeah. i hope u all enjoy my byakuya bodyswap au thingy sbdjfhgj

Summary: Monokuma’s introduced a new motive for the killing game: body swapping

Two unlucky individuals will get body swapped, and whoever kills first gets to switch back into their body. Not if you get killed/kill yourself, though! If you die in someone else's body, you´re dead for good.

  
  


Your hand came over your mouth, muffling your scream as you regarded what was in front of you. The mirror, as clean as ever- wait, was this even your room? No, it couldn´t be- showcased someone else. Instead of your regular body- regular? What does regular even  _ consist  _ of?- there was someone else´s.

Byakuya Togami´s, to be exact. You sat back down, laying your head in your hands. Out of everyone, it had to be him? It couldn't have been one of the girls, or even Makoto? At least Makoto would´ve been nice about it. 

_ But nooo,  _ you mocked in your- could you even call it yours?- head, throwing your hands up in a ridiculous manner. It looked hilarious on Byakuya´s though, and you couldn't help but stifle a laugh. The sight of his normally sour face curled up into a smile was odd, but sort of pleasant. 

This week couldn´t be  _ that  _ bad, could it?

Oh, but it could. Byakuya groaned, staring at himself- herself? Who knows- in the mirror. This was bullshit. There was no way people could switch bodies, it was all a stupid joke.

A  _ realistic  _ stupid joke, he realized, hands coming down to pat his body down, eyes widening as he felt a body that wasn´t his. Any of his doubts disappeared as he frantically tried to feel for something that was his. 

Instead of his normally flat chest and stomach he felt- oh god- something round and…. squishy. He didn't even want to  _ look  _ down. Sighing, he turned his gaze away from the mirror. He wasn´t going to hide in your dorm for however long this…. thing lasted. So he might as well get dressed for a long day of everyone else´s bullshit. 

“How the hell does this even  _ work _ ?” you groaned, holding up the necktie and suit jacket. The collar of the shit you were wearing as confusing, too. Why was it so… tight around your neck? What was the  _ point _ ?

“Fuck it,” you muttered, deciding to forgo the needless accessories and just wear… shit, what  _ would  _ you even wear? Byakuya didn´t own anything non fancy and ridiculously expensive. Should you just leave the collar unbuttoned and go with only the shirt and pants? No, Byakuya would probably be upset… but if he's in  _ your  _ body, what could he even do?

Hanging the suit jacket back up and unbuttoning the shirt collar to the point where you could actually breathe, you walked out of your- no, Byakuya´s- dorm. 

You tried to make yourself smaller as you walked to the cafeteria, your back hunching as you looked down at your feet. Something Byakuya would never do even in a million years, but hey, what could you say? You weren't him, you were only inhabiting his body. 

“Byakuya?” oh, dear fuck. “What are you-” 

“Shut up,” you hissed at Makoto, realizing with a slight struggle that he was under you, and not near your height. “You know that bodyswap thing? Yeah, that’s what happened.” Makoto nodded, and with a bit more explanation, he let you go to breakfast, shaking off the weirdness of Byakuya with your personality.

The next week  _ sucked.  _ You and Byakuya agreed on a few ground rules, i.e. keeping each other’s rooms clean, walking with each other to breakfast, showering daily despite how uncomfortable you were, and… no touching yourself. 

It was getting harder by the day. It’s not like you were a perv of anything! You were just… horny. The stress of the last week has been taking a toll on you, and sexual release would be your only remedy. Plus, you were kind of… interested. In what it would feel like. 

It had to be around midnight on the ninth day where you finally caved in and decided to touch yourself. You knew you would feel disgusted with yourself afterwards, and that you would probably cave in and tell Byakuya what you’ve done later, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care in the moment. 

You stripped yourself, getting up and turning the lights back on. Byakuya’s dick was… shiny? It was red, and almost painfully hard, and with a grin you realized that you basically made yourself hard. Wait, was that even something to be proud of?

“A-ah,” you choked on a moan as you touched the tip lightly. Your thighs started to shake as you spit in your hand, gingerly grasping the shaft. Throwing your head back, you started to move your hand up and down, finding a pace that you enjoyed. 

And enjoy it, you did. Your bottom lip trembled as you tried to hold your moans and groans- which sounded damn near  _ heavenly  _ in Byakuya’s voice- back. Squeaks managed to make their way past your lips, though, so you bit down on your hand. A stupid mistake, really. But you didn’t realize it then.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was struggling to keep his composure. He had agreed to the rules, and he was expected to follow them but it was hard to ignore the throbbing in his-your?- sleep shorts. Butterflies engulfed his stomach, and his thighs twitched with every pang between his legs.

With a huff, he decided to at least  _ try  _ to alleviate the discomfort. The pangs got worse- to the point of pain- as he pulled the shorts down his legs. Allowing his… vagina free. God, that word sounded so weird. 

Looking down, Byakuya noticed the liquid that covered the lips and his inner thighs.  _ What a pain,  _ he thought as he got to work. His hand- no, your hand- shakily started to find the clitoris, his mouth moving to form an ‘O’ shape as he found the nerve. 

Byakuya clamped his hand over his mouth as he worked circles over the little but, applying pressure when he needed more and lessening it when it became too much. He threw his head back, squirming from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure ricocheting throughout his body. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his post-orgasmic clarity making him realize some...not-so-great things. What had he  _ done?  _

The two of you avoided one another for the next few days, too embarrassed to look the other in the eye. It was easy to ignore the problem, too. You had no real reason to come out of your rooms, and you could play off your reluctance to socialize with the others as a fear of death, ot even blame it on this stupid body swapping situation. 

But the two of you couldn’t run from each other forever. It was almost embarrassing how you saw each other again, too. 

Monokuma had called all of the remaining students into the auditorium, declaring that something was a matter. And with a sick grin on his stupid little stuffed face, he announced that the chapter was over, and that he was satisfied with your reactions to the motive. A new motive would be introduced, one he had yet to come up with. 

The next day didn’t feel the same. You woke up in your body, thank god, but you just didn’t  _ feel  _ right. Was it guilt? Were you feeling  _ guilt  _ over breaking the rules you and Byakuya created? Or were you just uncomfortable in your own skin now?

The feeling ate you up for days on end, and even as the new motive was introduced and new stresses were placed on your shoulders, it wouldn’t go away. It sat permanently in your stomach, the feeling of dread accompanying it. 

The feeling became too much, though, and soon you found yourself at Byakuya’s dorm in the middle of the night. 

Knocking, you silently prayed that he was awake. It would be better if you got it over with now, and not wait until the morning, when you regain your senses. 

You squirmed as the door opened slowly, revealing a very tired and  _ very  _ much annoyed Byakuya. “Hey, could I-” you rushed forward, watching as he started to close the door in your face. 

“Let me explain!” your voice quietening, you uttered your next words with a sigh. “I broke one of our rules. When we were… you know.” 

“Come in.”

With rushed sentences, you explained what you had done, too scared of his reaction to even try making sense. When you were finished, Byakuya merely nodded, starting to push you out of the room. 

“Are you not even gonna address it?” you demanded, stopping yourself in your tracks. He shook his head, muttering something. 

“I did it too,”  _ what?  _ Did you hear that right? 

“I-”

“Now go.” without another word, you left, more confused than you were before. 

  
  
  
  


THE ENDING IS SO BAD LMAOOOO but its okay bc i rlly like it absdjfghj


End file.
